Garo Strange Lives
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Time, Time is such an odd thing. But so are the strange beings who seem to manipulate it and others wielding these gifts. But despite this Time is immortal and since time Immortal our world has been plagued by creatures of the darkness who feast upon us through the Inga of those who'd accept them. But in darkness they have been endlessly hunted by men of the armor the Makai Knights


Garo Strange Lives

ESKK: Ok new story I decided to try out mainly to help make more Garo fanfics in the world. Plus with Life is Strange 2 on the way and adding in Captain Spirit as well as Before the Storm needless to say I have a lot to work with here. Anyway let's start this opening chapter shall we.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _ **Madou."**_

" **Horror."**

(Scene Break/change)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: Neither I nor my co-writer own Garo or Life is Strange so please enjoy this story.

(Start)

(Start Prologue Arcadia Bay Oregon)

Arcadia Bay Oregon a small rural fishing town that had known a good time of peace before the Prescott's came in with their new housing endeavor. Despite the light that shined upon it by day that light was blocked to many who roamed the shadows at night. Despite all that the bay had known times change and so do people. Drugs parties and the likes from Blackwell Academy and its Vortex Club with the drugs being supplied by the Prescott's and as of late a missing person who was all but forgotten no doubt due to police corruption. But when the sun set... a true darkness makes itself known to the people as not even Gods' holy light can block it out.

The Moon was bright as if one were to think this a horror movie it would be crimson red as a demonic aura flowed about. In this area with a water tower a part of the top was opened as around it was the corpses of many woman as inside the tower was a girl wearing a cross around her neck as she looked up in fear of the demon looking down upon her ready to eat. It laughed a bit as the girl was wide eyed by it all as it was clear she had recently overcome some drug only to find herself in this situation as she wanted to go home. As The Girl was looking in true terror at the monster a loud noise of a foot stomping down on some metal was heard as the monster then looked and saw a young man shadowed by the moon looking down upon it with his hands in his pocket.

"How you doing!?" He called out as upon closer look his outfit and appearance was known. He was wearing fingerless gauntlets on his arms as he was seen also wearing a skin tight black shirt which showed off his muscles a bit but still fit well enough to be used in combat and day to day activities. He was wearing pants akin to chaps as he also had heavy duty boots and knee guards as to bring the outfit together was a belt buckle with a red Triangle on it as there was a similar mark on the back of his jacket also.

The creature glared at him as it knew who and what he was before charging straight at him as he then smirked a cocky grin of his. He then clenched his fist ready to fight before punching it straight in the face as it was upon him sending it to the water tower. The man was then in as he grabbed the girl in question bridal style as he smirked a bit as she saw this. "Sorry." He said before putting a tag on her head as she was then knocked out. Once he was done he quickly moved her to a safe spot where his partner can pick her up and take her home as he dealt with ugly here.

The monster rolled about a bit as the young man then charged at it. He then proceeded to fist fight with it which was more of a royal beat down as he punched and kicked it with great skill and strength as his straight ebony hair and blue eyes blown with the wind and shined in the night respectively. As he did this he wasn't done as he then flipped over its body and twisted with its head in his grasp before tearing the head off. While the head was airborne he then punched it in the face sending it flying where it splattered on a wall nearby. When he did this he grabbed its body and proceeded to grab it with his own before taking it down as the two then ended up crashing into a car trashing it as nearby an old homeless woman woke up and saw this.

But the resulting smoke of course had begun to clear up showing nothing there as she then sighed and shrugged before going back to sleep as if this was just a normal thing.

(Later Blackwell Vortex Club Party)

The sound of music bumping out was heard as on a large motorcycle a Blackwell female student was seen sitting on it as she was currently on her phone looking to be wearing designer clothing as she looked to be leaving. "I'm back." Came a new voice as she looked up from her phone as she looked to him.

"Huh?" She asked as she saw her 'date,' walking up as she saw him. "Seriously?! Where the hell have you been I was this close to bailing on you when my friends in the club saw you were real?" She said as the boy smirked as he was taller but ID proved he was younger then he looked 17 at minimum 20 at most.

The boy then looked down and saw her bust as no doubt swim wear showed it off as he saw it. He then smirked while having his jacket held over one shoulder as he saw this. He then proceeded to clap his hands together in a prayer sort of way as she saw this. "What the fuck is that?!" She asked confused at what he was doing.

"A little gratitude. It's good to know I'm still alive." He said with a cocky grin as she saw him and his azure blue eyes.

The two were soon on his Motorcycle as he began to insert a skull shaped ring into his bikes ignition where he then twisted it and activating the bike as it began to rumble to life. He then removed his hand as it then closed on its own only to open to reveal the ring had merged with the bike. He then revved the engine and proceeded to drive off as his bike was based off his ring with his passenger riding on his lap as any cars still driving about were easily avoided as he took the girl home.

But as he did so he got a good thing going as her breasts were in his face as he enjoyed breasts a lot but even he knew the limits of those great divine mounds.

(Start Story On month prior to the Every Day Hero event)

It was night time once more as a girl with a punk look was walking about following the address she was given as she had parked her truck nearby but she had to walk the rest of the way. Arcadia Bay was great during the day but she was in Prescott turf now since the address she was given was for one of those new houses that as recently finished. Besides she'd rather not be asked questions in case someone saw her truck in this spiffy big wig part of town.

She saw the letter as it was in neat calligraphy as she looked to it. "On behalf of the Azure Bay Sage. You have been graciously invited to meet with the Sage pertaining to your inquires of recent questions IE the missing Rachel Amber. I look forward to meeting you Chloe Price." The message read as Chloe took off her headphones as she was here and knew if she was caught she'd be in trouble with her step douche and her mom.

(Nearby)

The Boy from earlier this month was on his Motorcycle arriving at the same area as he looked about and smirked before passing that same homeless woman from before as he had a target to find.

(Back with Chloe)

Chloe soon arrived at the house in question seeing the sign over it showing it was the place. Chloe then saw a sign as she read it aloud. "Show the invitation?" Chloe asked as she then looked to a camera and shrugged before showing it. When she did she heard the door unlock which she then figured was to let her in. She then opened the door and noticed how the two floor housed was dark save for red lights illuminating the path for her. She began to walk up a set of stairs and noted how fancy it looked.

But as she walked down a dark hall she began to get this creeping vibe go through her as she then stepped on something and noticed how it was a doll of sorts. Chloe then ignored it as she began to walk away from it to the door she figured this Sage guy was at. "Not creepy as all fuck at all." Chloe said sarcastically as she walked down the hall.

She then opened the door to find a more welcoming atmosphere as she saw a boy of sorts there with a cross around his neck looking like he belonged to a local church. What she also noted was the bible not too far away as she figured either this guy was very religious, he tricked her to coming here to get the lords good word into her to 'try to set her straight,' or this was a cover to distribute information here for the right price. "Well Hello Ms. Price... or would you rather have me call you Chloe." The man offered as he smiled to Chloe as she looked to him.

(With the young man)

He was soon seen walking after he had driven his Motorcycle into a secret tunnel as he knew his target was close and knew what kind of pray this target went after and knew about one girl in town who would fit the bill. He was calm while walking with his hands in his pocket but as he walked he had a feeling this target tonight would be different than others. He then smirked and kept walking happy to be alive right now... after all someone has to continue the search if the Cops had all but given up thanks to the Prescott's.

(Back with Chloe)

Chloe was sitting on a table with the man across from her as she noticed the Taros cards on the table before him as she should have figured this was a scam. But what did she have to lose the guy basically gave her a free coupon for his readings so it was worth the look. "So about this crazy reading shit." Chloe began not even showing a sign of nervousness as the man smiled.

"No need you're looking for someone correct?" HE asked as he looked to Chloe as she was caught off guard by that. "No need to beat around the bush you've been searching for some time now, months in fact and what a journey it has been." He said as Chloe took note to the different Taros before her. "Taking your step-fathers gun without his permission, stealing his stuff as well, putting up with him and those are just recent. You were also kicked out of Blackwell Academy while one Mr. Nathan Prescott continued to get away with his acts free of consequences." He said as he looked to Chloe.

"But now with your beloved friend missing when you two had plans to sail away to a future of success you have no idea where to go or what to do so coming here was a desperate attempt to locate her." He said as he stood up and walked over to her. "You have no need to fear now though I hold all the answers to your questions." He said as Chloe felt like this guy was looking into her very soul right now which was insane in her opinion as he then leaned next to her. "Come... let's talk of Rachel Amber." He said whispering as something about this place began to change mainly the air and atmosphere with it.

"How do you even know?" She asked as Chloe knew this guy didn't know Rachel Amber at all especially since Rachel would have told her about this guy.

He began to walk around her as he looked to her dyed blue hair. "What lovely azure blue hair, if only it was a natural color... or even red those were my favorite colors." He said as Chloe began to get major creep vibes from this guy. "Azure Blue a color that matches the sky and the sea, and crimson red the color of human blood." He said as he looked to Chloe. "Mix them together in you and in turn we have a young delinquent whose very soul is a passion that burns the soul." He said as Chloe began to get nervous about this guy. "And in turn an animal savagery awakens." He said as Chloe then shot up and glared at the guy having enough of him feeling up her head.

"Ok creep knock it off or-!?" She began only to see a sick grin on his face as she was wide eyed at this.

"I can just eat you up." He said before knocking Chloe to the ground hard. He then pinned her down as Chloe was wide eyed by this as his eyes were now glowing red. "SO hungry..." He said looking at her. "Let me eat you." He said drooling on her with a look on his face as his eyes seemed to bulge out as she swore she saw his mouth move about.

Chloe then acted and kicked his crotch and knocking him out as she made a run for it. She ran to the nearest door and took out her dad's gun ready to defend herself only to see him get up as his mouth opened up like some kind of xenomorph or the Reapers she had seen in Blade II. Chloe then ran to the door and locked it behind her as she sighed a bit. But then went wide eyed as she saw even more dolls in the room as they all had red or blue hairs while ranging from different types of girls through the ages.

"What the fuck?!" Chloe asked as she realized she may have stumbled upon some kind of insane psycho killer if it wasn't the fact that his mouth opened up like a fucking monster. She then yelped as she heard banging from behind her as she realized he was trying to bust down the door with demands of opening up. "Shit." Chloe cursed before running away as she ran to the window using the creepy ass dolls to climb as she had to hurry. Chloe then used her step-fathers gun and fired at the window shattering it looking outside to see a pipe.

The Punk Girl quickly acted and began climbing down it in a rush as she had to hurry or else she was dead or worse. She then heard the pipe break as she was wide eyed as she began to fall. "Oh SHIT!" Chloe cried out only for a hand to grab her revealing it to be the man as she was wide eyed as he was sticking to the wall somehow. His head then began to twist about before it was looking at her with the look of hunger.

Chloe was wide eyed at this before he let her go allowing her to fall but luckily since she had fallen some prior she made it to the ground safely. The Monster like man charged after her as once he was on the ground he went after her directly. As Chloe saw this out of nowhere the monster was punched in the face hard enough to slam him into the garbage nearby. The man had arrived as he began to walk torts the fallen monster with his heavy duty boots tapping on the ground as he then grabbed the beast by its head and lifted him up.

"This should be fun right?" He asked with a grin as he looked to his quarry. The monster like human knew what this young man was and knew he was in trouble as he then roared out and attacked. As he did this the young man began to panic a bit trying to hold him back. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" He cried out trying to keep him at bay.

The young man got his footing and slammed the monster to the ground where he left a trail of wrecked asphalt before he began to punch him in the face repeatedly. The young man then grabbed his foe by his face before slamming him into the wall and dragging him across it and into a car window which said window ended up shattering in response. As the young man began to make his way torts his quarry the monster in human skin then jumped back into action and went straight for Chloe as he then grabbed her and began to make off with her.

"Dammit." The young man cursed as he chased after the beast to try and save Chloe from being its dinner this evening.

(Roof tops)

"Let go of me, you fucking freak of nature!" Chloe yell as she try to break free from the monster's grip but didn't let go that easy, as he leap from roof top to roof top, as the creature didn't see who was coming up behind, or more likely above as the same guy from before landed on the monster's shoulder and hit him to the side of his head making the monster let go of Chloe as the two split apart with the guy still on the monster as he fell as well.

As the monster guy recover and throw off the guy on his shoulders recover a bit, as he went skipping across the roof before getting back to his feet as he quickly look up and saw the guy holding Chloe around her neck, as she gasp out, as they stood over the edge of the roof.

Chloe try to get the guy's hand off her throat as the guys eyes glow with red veins around in it as he give a growling laugh before he throw Chloe off the roof, as she felt the air blowing at her as she saw she was fallen before she give a scream.

AS the monster guy took off, the guy just went running and dive off the roof and flew down to Chloe, as he gotten to her just in time as he grab her, twisted in the air and landed in a dumpster full of trash bags, catching them like a mitt.

Chloe felt a bit hurt as no doubt not all trash was that soft to catch them, as she crack open her eyes and saw he guy that saved her as she started to say, "W-who are… you?"

The guy didn't answer as he look up to the rooftops as he saw the red eyes of the monster before they vanish away, showing it was running away for now, but he knew better it wasn't going to give up its pray just yet.

"Hey what do you prefer, steak or burger?" The guy asked out of nowhere as Chloe didn't understand what he is getting at as was just a monster and it throw her off the roof not even 5 seconds ago.

(Scene break)

At a diner that was on the edge of town at best as there was a sign that read 'DINER' with the N slowly going out that make the sigh reads 'DIER'

As Chloe sat in in the diner as she looks around and see it was a lot better than where her mom works at, mostly everything looks brand new, but then again she never comes to this side of town often.

She soon looks down and saw an American made burger with cheese letters with ketchup and muster showing dripping off of it with fries on the side.

The guy who save her was sitting across the table to her as they were sharing a booth as the guy had a pretty huge steak with a side of extra fries, as he shake up a ketchup bottle before dumping in onto the small hill of fries, before he set that aside for a bit and pull up his steak and about to each it as Chloe started saying, "H-hey... what the hell was that thing back there?.. That guy... that was not a guy what he did was not normal."

The guy started eating his steak as Cloe went on saying, "He knew stuff before I even said anything... even knew something I never told anyone... I thought I was getting a lucky break, but... he just-

"He was a horror," The guy said finally speaking up as he ate a piece of his steak already as Chloe lifted up his head and said, "a... horror, what the fuck is that?!"

"A monster that appear from the Makai, or in English terms, underworld," The guy said as Chloe seem weird out as the guy started listed thing off as he said, "Greed. Envy. Hatred. Despair. Sins of humanity to say as people trapped by their own darkness allow themselves to become horrors that wander the night searching for other human to eat and devour."

Chloe didn't understand what the guy is meaning, as he took out his smart phone and did a search on the internet before he found what he is looking for and show it to Chloe, as she took the phone and look at it as she saw missing people report... and there was a lot of them and they all happen... in the last two weeks? there was over a dozen girls she saw, as she sees a mix of girls with dye blue hair, red dye hair, or natural red, and worst part she knew a couple of them as she read a news clip as she said, "Still no leads on serial girl kidnappings. 12 victims that all had blue dye or red hair. Perhaps the work of a psychotic...

Chloe was totally freaking out to this now as there was no such news like this at Blackwell as she came around posting up posters of her friend Rachel or hear it on T.V as the guy said, "The guy from before was the one behind it all, as it seem he came to this town recently and started trouble, the police was told to keep quite but news often get posted on websites Blackwell have band student from going onto. That guy targets delinquents, red heads, and blue dye haired women and he'll refuse to give up on his prey once he set his eyes on them."

The punk girl was freaking out, as a monster guy was now hunting her, and won't rest until she is eaten or worst, as she rub her head a bit as the guy suddenly said to her, "But he won't come near you as long I'm around, as I am a protector of an order, a Makai knight…"

The guy cut another piece off his steak before eating it as he eats it fast before he look up at Chloe and said, "That hunts and slay horrors."

Soon a waitress rolled on up as she was holding her tray while holding a tray in her hand as Chloe swore this chick should be working on Sonic or something. "Sorry to keep you folks waiting." She said as the guy saw her modest chest bounce as he then acted.

He did his prayer clap and closed his eyes as he saw it. "Thank you for this bounty." He responded as the girl smiled despite what Chloe just saw him do.

"I can sue you for harassment you know." She said calmly as it seems to Chloe this wasn't his first rodeo as she saw the waitress put a plate down with a slip of paper on it. "Special message for you from the boss." The woman said as she looked to the guy. "Your instructions are to eat up and get your ass back out there." she said with a smile on her face. "Ok thanks for stopping by see you soon." She said before rolling on away as Chloe saw this.

But while Chloe looked the young man picked up the paper and unfolded it as he looked at it with a glare before sighing. "Best scarf it down its time for my next appointment." The young man said as he saw Chloe who looked confused.

"Appointment?" She asked as the young man grinned.

"Yeap I got a date with a Horror." He said as he knew she was its target he had the bait to bring the Horror to him.

(Later outside)

The duo were done eating as the young man was seen walking out with his hands once more in his pocket with Chloe following not too far behind him. "Still wondering if it's the pot you've been smoking." He asked looking to the surprised Chloe.

"How did you?" She asked but the young man smirked a bit.

"Don't worry I'm trained to pick up on stuff like that just to make sure if I'm hunting a Horror it's not some junkie playing Horror." He responded as Chloe sighed a bit as she swore this Demon Hunting whatever he was is crazy to go after that thing as they walked over to his Motorcycle.

"Ok so what now do I skip town and go on the run or something or you going to put me under protection?" She asked as the man stopped at his bike and looked over to Chloe.

"Neither." He began as he looked to Chloe. "Trust me on this one he'll be back. He'll wait to make his move when he thinks you're all alone." He said as Chloe saw she was putting loved ones in danger by being near them. "The only sure fire way to make sure he doesn't go after you again is to make sure he's dead." The boy said as he began to smirk while looking around. "But the thing is he won't strike here, way to open." He said as he looked to Chloe as she saw all the people still out and about at night even in this small hick town. "So I'm going to need you to work with me be bait so I can take him out." The man said as Chloe glared at him.

"What dangle me like a worm on a fucking hook?!" She demanded as the young man sighed.

"Kind of but don't worry he won't be laying a hand on you while I'm around. Once you draw him out I'll take care of the rest and you can go home." He said as he intended to keep that promise.

Chloe then began to sit down a bit as she began to let things sink in as the crazy shit she was dealing with was getting crazier by the second. _**"So you agree to be used as bait?"**_ Came a new voice as the young man looked to the Ring on his hand.

"Zaruba!" The young man scolded as Chloe saw and heard him.

 _ **"What? Despite him being a moron where his wits are dull his blade is sharp."**_ The Madou Ring explained as he looked to Chloe. _**"This would be for the best."**_ He said as Chloe saw this and didn't know what else to expect at this point.

"Excuse my partner he doesn't know when to shut up." The young man said as he showed the Skull themed Ring. "But he's a good guy to have in your corner." He said as Zaruba can track a Horror like nothing and even identify its information when he asked for it.

As Chloe sat there she had a flashback to what that Horror told her before. "Come... let's talk of Rachel Amber." The memory from before said as Chloe heard this.

Chloe then got up and glared at the guy. "Do what you have to do biker guy and put that fucker in the ground where he belongs." Chloe said as she wasn't going to back down.

"Don't worry blue, you're working with the best." He said before offering his right first to her. "The name is Matt Rider but my friends call me Saber." The young man named Matt or Saber said as he looked to Chloe.

"Chloe." She said as she knuckled bumped Matt on this.

(Scene Break Later that Night)

Chloe was back in the main part of Arcadia Bay as she had parked her truck a bit away to avoid the damage it may run into with whatever was about to happen as she was being calm as she knew Matt had this covered. She was soon standing under a street light as she began to look behind her sweating a bit but seeing nothing. But when she turned around she was unaware that the Horror was back as it had become larger and buffer as it glared at her with crimson red eyes as it have become a bit more grotesque then it was before. Chloe had saw it and of course ran for it as she was expecting Saber to show up any moment now as she ran for it.

The Horror of course gave chase but before it could mount a proper attack Matt showed up and grabbed it. "Got you!" He called out as he then had the Horror crash nearby. Matt and the Horror once more began to duke it out as Matt jumped away a bit only for the Horror to send its arm out at him like Mr. Fantastic only for Matt to easily avoid it and in turn punch the Horror in the face knocking it back before he proceeded with a few more punches which knocked it torts a car nearby.

Matt then charged straight for it and in turn proceeded to pin its head against the car. "Ok asshole I'm only going to ask once tell me everything you know about Rachel Amber." He said as it seems to Chloe's shock Matt was also looking for Rachel.

"Rachel?" Chloe asked as she heard what Matt had said.

"You... someone of your level can never hope to locate her." The Horror countered as it he began to glow. "Never in a million years!" He called out as Rachel didn't match up to his targets of pray which meant he didn't have anything to do with her. The Horror then held Matt close as its body began to build up and in turn exploded out as Matt was knocked back but got away safely.

"What now?!" Chloe asked in shock as she saw this. Soon the smoke cleared revealing the Horror as Chloe was wide eyed already regretting that she asked.

Matt then charged at Chloe and grabbed her before she could protest as he ran away. "Zaruba!" Saber called out as soon lights shined from nearby as from it Zaruba drove out as the bike rode without a driver to Matt. Matt then jumped onto Zaruba's saddle and once he was sure Chloe was secured began to drive off as fast as he could with the Horror chasing after him.

Down the road Matt drove as not far behind giving chase was the Horror as he had Chloe on the saddle with him. "Hey let me off!" Chloe yelled as she struggled a bit. "What do you know about Rachel?!" She demanded as Matt saw this.

"If I let you off you're his to eat." Matt said pointing to the Horror as Chloe saw it.

"Forget it drive!" She yelled as she saw Matt pick up the speed a bit.

As they drove the Bike they easily weaved passed a car as the Horror of course knocked it out of its way. As the Horror kept up its chase Matt then pulled a front wheel wheelie as Chloe saw him use it to make the sharpest turn she had ever seen in history as he then drove off as the Horror who was running on all fours crashed itself as Matt saw his chance.

(Two Whales Diner)

Matt arrived and parked near Chloe's truck as he stopped and dropped Chloe on her trucks flatbed. Once she was there Matt looked to Chloe. "I'm going to need you to stay put." He ordered as Chloe heard this.

"Wait what?!" She called out but it was too late as Matt was then seen driving back onto the road where he had left the Horror down the street. "Oh fuck this." Chloe said before she boarded her truck a drive off to find a good vantage point to watch this.

(Matt)

Matt was leaving past any and every car he came across with ease as he made his way torts his quarry. He saw a guy get eaten as he then pulled out a large red hilted sword and grinded it across the road creating sparks in turn. As he drove after his foe he popped a wheelie and allowed the front tire to hit the Horror before grinding it on the Horror.

When he did this he drove around the Horror before stabbing his blade into it and in turn began dragging it off. As he did this his intent was to get it out of sight as its body bounced on the road as with each bounce asphalt was wrecked in turn.

(Back with Chloe at the Lighthouse)

Chloe drove to the Lighthouse and looked down upon the Bay seeing the damage this Matt or Saber guy was doing fighting off the Horror.

As she saw this she would soon be wide eyed at what she would see next.

(Back with Matt)

Matt was driving down his path as he made his way to another part of Arcadia Bay as the bike drove forth. As he drove he saw the construction crew the Prescott family hired as they soon saw the commotion. When Matt was seen driving up with a monster in tow they began to panic while moving out of the way as he saw this.

Matt growled a bit as he then roared out while tossing the horror upward. then performed a large motorcycle doughnut as in doing so he cut open a large circle which then opened to a portal as soon Matt was changed as he was endowed in the armor many holders of this title had warn for generations.

This Horror was very heroic looking as it was as if the Knight had become western as his had two large scarves and vein like areas that seem capable of glowing. But it wasn't Matt who transformed alone as his Motorcycle had changed as well with the Zaruba head piece growing and its eyes glowing read as now the motorcycle was gold and shining just as bright as Garo's armor as this was Zaruba's new combat form.

This was the Golden Knight known forever more as the Golden Knight Garo.

Garo began to ride circles around the Horror as his veins began to glow violet before he then did a wheelie and attacked as spikes came out of the front wheel and damaged the Horror's tendril that w a poise to attack harming it even more than before.

"Let's finish this!" Garo roared out as he began driving fast around the Horror as vent even opened up on his Motorcycle with Zaruba's head piece mouth area releasing green flames as the vents released a powerful burst of hot air as Garo began fast strikes against the Horror before driving away and doing a U-Turn. "YOU'RE NIGHT ENDS HERE!" Garo roared out before stabbing the Garoken forth while throwing it as he did this the Horror was run through and into an oil tanker causing a large explosion as this made a huge scene for Arcadia Bay.

In the fire Garo took back his sword as he held it in his hand as any who saw this would only see his silhouette in the smoke and flames as he stood there.

(Chloe)

"Saber." Chloe finally said as she saw this event play out.

(Scene Break that morning)

A crowd had already gathered with both teens and adults as they took pictures and even recorded as among them was a young man in a high collard duster as he looked to have Native American in him while looking to the scene. By the looks of him though clearly he wasn't too happy with what Matt did.

"The damn idiot… why does he leave his mess for me to clean up." He said as he had just the thing to make people forget this incident and go on with their lives.

(Chloe)

Chloe was able to sneak into the house without detection as she began to lay down trying to act natural despite the evening she had.

"That was fucking nuts." Chloe said as she realize what happened wasn't a dream. Was Rachel involved though as those questions plagued her mind as she knew one thing this was a small town as Matt stuck out like a sore thumb here. So in turn Matt had to know something about Rachel and she was going to find out.

(With Matt)

Matt was seen driving off as the scene was already cornered off but lucky he got away in time. _**"Well the lead was a bust."**_ Zaruba confessed as he and Matt drove off. _**"Well in the end Horrors will be Horrors. Feasting without end until we arrive to cut it down."**_ Zaruba said as Matt smirked to this.

"Just need to take our time since we're not short on it. Besides there's never a shortage of Horrors here." Matt said as he felt the wind blow against his face. "Maybe I should grab a bite to eat and get some shut eye... or maybe." He began but Zaruba cut him off.

 _ **"If you plan to pick up a two bit shallow school harlot then don't let her ride me. My saddle still smells like lipstick and makeup."**_ Zaruba said as Matt smirked in response.

"Hey don't jump the gun like that, man." Matt said as he drove on home to catch up on sleep.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well this chapter was short I won't deny but once the actual Life Is Strange stuff starts in chapter 2 you can bet your bucket that it will be my normal long chapters. Now then leave a review as you leave and like I always say here ja-ne.


End file.
